


red lipstick marks pt II

by knhknhknh



Series: can i put on my clothes first? [25]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, more makeouts bc apparently i don't know when to stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knhknhknh/pseuds/knhknhknh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ladrien june, day twenty-six: caught in the act</p><p>Her words are the only thing repeating in his head and he drops his pencil. The clattering noise draws him back to reality and he rushes over to the window, stumbling and tripping over his feet. He’s never opened faster and the tone of her voice just won’t leave his brain.<br/><em>There's something we have to continue.</em><br/>Nino <em>who?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	red lipstick marks pt II

**Author's Note:**

> this is.........i dont know anymore  
> i rated this m bc just in case but idk, probably could be rated t?? this was a v popular request to continue and it was SO FUN TO write. but. makeouts makeouts makeouts so if ur not into that dont read.  
> i also want to say they are aged up in these drabbles?? im not writing smut but i feel like i should say that bc......*sweats*  
> (also nino's a cockblock and he thinks it's hilarious.)  
>  **comes chronologically & directly after [red lipstick marks!! (ao3)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7238785)**

Rarely, Nino’s allowed to come over, since he still isn’t really favored by Adrien’s father. However, when he does, it’s usually just for studying. But they both still appreciate the time they get to spend together outside of sitting in a classroom.

He still has about thirty minutes before Nino’s supposed to show, but he already surrounded himself with their textbooks and notes on his couch, so he decides to catch up on the math assignment he missed.

Adrien blocks out the reason _why_ he missed the assignment because he knows he won’t be able to concentrate. There’s something about dark supply closets and red lipstick that makes you forget how to add numbers.

(Which is why he just ends up snatching the calculator from Nathalie’s desk, because it’s kind of hard to keep his mind off of Ladybug’s beginning-of-the-day makeout.)

Absentmindedly, he rubs at the spot on his neck that earlier in the day was covered with the creamy stain. After his initial mortification, he rushed to the bathroom to wipe it off with water while Nino cackled behind him. People were giggling behind him all day and he decided he was never going to let her mark him like that again.

(But then he realized how much he actually hated that rule.)

Adrien eventually reaches the last problem on the homework when he hears a knock on the window.

_I’ll see you tonight, then._

Her words are the only thing repeating in his head and he drops his pencil. The clattering noise draws him back to reality and he rushes over to the window, stumbling and tripping over his feet. He’s never opened faster and the tone of her voice just won’t leave his brain.

_There’s something we have to continue._

Nino _who?_

Blue suddenly drowns him and her eyes are dark and lusty and he’s pretty sure he’s going to die instead of studying with Nino.

(Maybe Nino will just...wait?)

A pink tongue darts out and licks along the red, red, red, and he has to blink because he’s pretty sure there are stars in his eyes.

(Or maybe they’ll just be really quick.)

The white of her teeth contrasts against everything as she smirks at him, descending from the window and pressing her hands to his chest.

( _Super_ quick.)

Goosebumps graze his arms as Ladybug backs them up against the couch. His steps are shaky since his knees have already gone weak--which _isn't fair_ because she hasn’t even done anything yet.

But he does fall--and she does _with him_ \--when her lips smash into his and it’s hungry and it burns as she licks into his mouth.

A static fills his mind, buzzing and he can’t form any coherent thoughts as his back presses up against the back of the couch and Ladybug sits above. She’s straddling him while her thighs move against the sides of his legs.

(He tries not to think too hard about it because he _is a gentleman._ But that proves to be hard because she’s sucking on his bottom lip.)

(Ha. Hard. Funny. That’s definitely not something that’s comfortable right now.)

Ladybug’s hands weave into his hair and a groan sticks in the back of his throat as she runs her fingers along the threads. One of the carefully-placed textbooks falls on the floor with a thud, but neither even flinch since they’re too wrapped up in each other.

Adrien’s hands find their way along Ladybug’s hips, squeezing them ever-so-gently when she separates their mouths. He watches the midnight blue (it’s starting to match the sky outside) fixate on his lips. Adrien knows his eyes are definitely half-lidded and dark, but if he can get her to look at him like _that_ again...well.

There’s a blush that envelopes him and he’s so glad that it’s dark enough so she can’t see, but he’s also mad because he can’t see the pink that coats her cheeks or the freckles that sprinkle under the mask.

But he can _feel--_ and that’s good too.

He can _feel_ the way her lips press into the soft skin under his pulse. He can _feel_ the way she draws a hot pattern with her tongue. He can _feel_ the lipstick residue stick, and it feels like she’s gotten under his skin and glued the print of her lips to him.

Ladybug’s tantalizing, wet lips find that one spot near his ear and she sucks. She sucks hard, which makes Adrien jump and he lets out an uncharacteristically loud moan.

Ladybug hums against his skin, smirk wide on his neck. He whimpers, pleading, because she’s teasing him as her hips grind down. It’s enough friction to make him see stars.

And that's definitely not fair, because he’s going to be a puddle of sexual frustration and red lipstick marks if this doesn’t stop anytime soon.

(But he really doesn’t want it to stop. So Adrien accepts his fate because at least he will die having been kissed stupid by Ladybug.)

Hands drag along the other’s body and they’re frantic with their movements. It’s not slow and sultry, but fast and hot, especially when Ladybug’s lips press against his own with just enough pressure that he whines into her mouth.

It’s intoxicating and inviting, the warmth she draws from him which burns between them because he knows he takes heat from her too. He just wants _more more more_ as she shifts above him.

He thinks he might hear another textbook fall on the floor, but he doesn’t really worry about it because he can just pick them up later.

When they pull apart for the millionth time, Ladybug’s small hands clutch his shirt and inch it upward. Her eyes glance at him, questioning, making sure she isn’t overstepping any barriers.

Barriers they haven’t _crossed before._

He wants to tell her _hell yes please fuck are you kidding me just keep doing that please god fucking hell--_ but he settles for a nod and a tug of his shirt over his head.

But it doesn’t even make it off of his arms.

(This time, the door opening sounds like another textbook knocked off the couch. But it’s not.)

The room floods with light.

“Hey, dude, so I was wondering if you wanted--uh…”

_Fuck._

Everyone shrieks, and Ladybug and Adrien topple backward off the sofa.

Nino starts snorting, which definitely isn’t helpful to anyone.

He’d completely forgotten.

_Fucking shit._

Adrien tries to untangle himself from his shirt while Nino is leaning against the now-closed door, laughing. Ladybug panics, frantically trying to help Adrien fix his shirt and the fact that they were _exposed._

“He already knows,” Adrien grumbles, reading her thoughts. But it doesn’t help her overall embarrassment.

“Do--do you guys need a minute?” Nino interrupts in between his own giggles. “Because I don’t really want to see where this was headed.”

“I’ll--just!! I’ll just be going, like, _right_ now!” Ladybug yelps, jumping off of Adrien like he’s burned her--and not in the good way.

Before Adrien can say anything (or force Nino to apologize) Ladybug is gone, zipping through the window and leaving a thoroughly-kissed boy and his best friend to make fun of him for it.

“Damn,” Nino whistles. “I didn’t know you were getting laid.”

“I’m--I’m not!” Adrien’s eyes go wide at Nino’s words. “We just--it just…”

There’s not really a good explanation.

Nino plops down on the couch next to where his best friend is pouting.

“She’s really into this lipstick thing, huh?” 

The sticky makeup only smears as he tries to rub it off with his fingers, which sends Nino into another bout of laughter. Adrien glares, which doesn’t sober Nino up any, because he takes one look at Adrien and laughs again.

“You might want to clean yourself up before we start studying.”

Adrien sulks to his bathroom, only to hear Nino’s laughter again.

**Author's Note:**

> comment/give kudos/ect if you liked it!! thanks for reading!!! :) follow/bother/talk to me at [ladriened](http://ladriened.tumblr.com) on tumblr!!


End file.
